Tattered Wings, Twisted Halo
by Kan-Can
Summary: Seven years after Itachi joined the Akatsuki, a girl from his past finds him. Will she be able to get close to him again or will he be able to keep his emotional distance? Itachi/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off, I want to say that it has been a while since I have wrote a fan-fic. This one was just a random thought. It originally started as a one-shot in first person, but then I decided that it would be better in third person because first person doesn't open as many windows. After that I realized that there was just way too many possibilities to leave it as a one-shot so I changed it a little and now we have the story before us. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I must thank some people first though: first off, our "happy emo" whom more of you may know as number-one-Itachi-fan-girl, for introducing me to the wonderful world of Naruto. She is also my go-to girl for all things Akatsuki; I swear, she has forgotten more about the Akatsuki than I will ever know. In addition, I want to thank Miss-Whitlock-Hale for getting me into Fan-Fiction in the first place. This would not be possible without her either. Ashie- if you are reading this, I can't thank you enough for listening when I was so messed up (you know what I mean). Reilly- I have one word for you--PRINGLES!!! mmkay... right, Lulu-Beth--Thanks for pushing me to write another fan-fic. I wouldn't be sitting and typing this right now if you hadn't. E.M--If you are reading this-thanks for that alone. Means bunches. All of you had better review this!! Or else... I will tell the world all your secrets...Mawhahaha!!! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character of. I only own the wonder new Skillet CD (Awake) and a computer to listen to it on.**

* * *

Prologue 

The day was cold and eerie, with dark clouds covering the sun. The small, cold wind carried the dying screams of the broken bodies on the field only to each other; not a single sound strayed from the killing zone. Blood, as crimson red as his eyes, flowed in precious streams from bleeding bodies and splattered on his black cloak. His chest heaved in mighty breaths as he rose, towering over the smaller boy in front of him. The boy made no sound, determined to meet his death bravely. Only his eyes betrayed his true emotions; they shown with both fear and hatred toward the man he has once loved as a brother.

The man gripped the boy's chin, his bloodied hands staining the young skin a vivid, gory red. The child closed his eyes and prepared to hear the fatal crunch of his neck braking a millisecond before his body died.

But it never came.

Much to his surprise, the hands were removed. When the child opened his eyes, the man was gone and the boy was alone. Alone with the bodies of his entire clan.

Thus, his hatred was born.

**________________**

'**Kay. Didja like it? 'Cause if you did, drop me a review. Actually drop me a review anyway. I'd appreciate it. Good, bad, or ugly. Try me. **

**Anyway, this is just the prologue so this boy--sorry guys, actually has very little to do with this story. Or a lot. It depends on how you look at it. The main character will be introduced in the next chapter. Which could very possibly be up in the next day or so... possibly faster with reviews. :)**

**Right-o. Thanks for reading. Kan-Can out. **

**P.S. --Yes I know that this is extremely short. I do have longer chapters written already. I write on paper then transfer it to computer. It's just the way I work. Deal with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!!!! Right, anyway, not a lot to say before this chapter other than enjoy!! When I said "Miss Whitlock Hale" before my Prologue, it actual should say "". She changed it and I didn't know. shrugs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Duh!! As if I could be that creative. Really, let's be rational. I do however, own the new Paramore CD (Brand New Eyes) and I owe Ashie a copy. *nervous giggle***

* * *

Chapter 1

She walked a short distance away from the majority of the group to unroll her pallet. Although it had been near six weeks since she had joined the Akatsuki and she was mostly welcome, Kumiko still didn't feel completely at ease around the others. She slowly picked at the knot that kept her ninja headband tied across her forehead, half-hidden under he shaggy side-swept bangs, until it came loose. Sighing, she clutched the headband tightly in her hands, as if that alone could undo all the wrongs committed against her. Quietly, silently, she traced with her index finger the single long line through the symbol of her home village. The slash mark was fresh, still smooth with sharp edges.

_I have no where else to go_, she reminded herself as she curled into a tight little ball on her pallet. _This was-no, is- my only choice._

* * *

Shortly after Kumiko fell asleep, a strange looking man- if he could be called that- neared her. His skin was turquoise and his short, spiky hair was an alarming sapphire color. His menacing grin as he gazed upon the girl's slender, sleeping form was filled with razor sharp teeth. "Kisame!" Someone called his name and he turned with a snarl to see who had addressed him.

"Itachi. How can I help you?" Kisame's words were pleasant enough but a tiny amount of his irritation leaked into his voice.

"Kisame, leave her alone. She's not your plaything." The speaker, Itachi, moved between Kumiko and Kisame so that the fire highlighted his features. No one, least of all Kisame, could mistake the deathly seriousness of his scarlet gaze. "I said leave her alone."

Kisame's eyes flickered uncertainly between the girl and Itachi, who glared at him with grim resolve. Finally Kisame turned away, fluttering his hand as if he were never truly interested in her. "Fine, Itachi. You can have her yourself, if it bothers you so much."

Itachi watched as Kisame retreated then sank to the ground beside the girl. He didn't know her name; he had been on a solo mission when she has arrived and had only recently returned. As for his actions, he wasn't completed sure why he had stopped Kisame. It wasn't as if Kisame would have hurt her- he would only have frightened her and called it 'initiation'. It someone had asked, though Itachi doubted that they would, he would have said that he had intervened because he had wearied of Kisame's "pranks". He would have told them anything. Anything but the truth.

For in another life, he had known a girl like this one. He had loved a girl like her. But that was in another life, long ago. He loved no one now.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this one isn't much longer than the last one but I swear to you that the next one will be longer. Pinky promise. **

**This chapter didn't have much action but the next one explains a little bit more and reveals the beginnings of a plot. Again, thanks for reading and please, please, please review. I need reviews. Reviews fuel my muse so I can write more. **

**I want to explain the title of this, if that is at all possible. "Tattered Wings, Twisted Halo" refer to angelic devices that have been skewed or destroyed. It likens Itachi and Kumiko to fallen angels. Or, if you prefer, angels of darkness.**

**Oh, by the way, if any of you know how to put up a poll, I would appreciate it if you would drop me a line. I don't actually have a poll in mind right now but I would like to know how to get one up. Thanks again, and bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own a picture that "Number One Itachi fan-girl" drew for me for Christmas, of me, Lucian (girls at school-you know who he is), and Sasuke drawn_ Loveless_ style. I danced around all day showing it to people. :)****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

She woke in sections, hearing first. Her breathing remained deep and even as she listened. When Kumiko was reasonably sure that she was alone, she opened her eyes just a slit and looked around. She did all this so quietly that Itachi didn't see, or even suspect anything until Kumiko had risen from her pallet and was holding a dagger to his throat.

He surveyed her calmly, noticing how her sea green eyes flashed angrily beneath her black bangs. She tightened her grip on the small knife, increasing the pressure against his jugular vein. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"You can kill me, if you wish, but I assure you that once I was dead Kisame would come back."

"Ki-Kisame?" Her voice quivered when she spoke and, though she hated it, she knew that her face had paled, showing her fear. "I'd kill him too."

"So he's been here before." It was a statement more than a question. "Now, if you will remove your knife, I will leave you alone just as you wish." He pushed her hand away and stood. "I wish you luck with Kisame in the future." Itachi turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called before he had taken as much as five steps. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just...on edge." She waited until he turned to face her. "Thank you for stopping him. I appreciate it. Now, I don't believe I've met you yet. My name is Saromi Kumiko," she said, introducing herself surname first in accordance with tradition. "Yours is...?"

His face remained stony and emotionless but inside he was shocked. _Kumiko-here? Kumiko-with the Akatsuki? Why? After all these years, what is she doing here?_ He composed himself. "Uchiha Itachi."

Her green eyes widened. "Itachi?" She took a step toward him, remembering al the times he had held her close. All the times she had cried into his shoulder after a particularly rough bout with her father. "How long has it been? Five years?"

He stared at her, still shocked to see the familiar face. "Longer." He brushed his long black bangs away from his face. "How did you get here?" He studied her closely, noting how her features had changed since he had last seen her. Her hair had grown out and her face was thinner and that alone made her features seem more angular. Her eyes, sea green and almond shaped, held a hardness and worldliness that hadn't been there before. She had been hurt and hurt often.

Kumiko gazed at him in return, trying to find the remains of the man she had once loved in this emotionless statuesque creature standing before her. His hair, always long, nearly reached his waist and was tied back with a short leather strap, leaving shorted pieces hanging around his face. His eyes, as black a night, had lost their depth and seemed soulless and empty. Her heart ached for what had been and what would never be again. Kumiko closed her eyes and let the memories overwhelm her. "Mom was sick when... you left," she said, tactfully avoided the actual situation. "She died shortly after. The beatings got worse." Her thin frame tensed at the memory of her father standing over her, screaming as hit her repeatedly. No one would stop it; he was far too important to make angry. Better me than them was what they all thought. I couldn't leave. That would have left Obana under his roof with no protection. I couldn't lave her alone with him." Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her baby sister but she forced them back. She had learned long ago that crying didn't help. "Then he hit her. He hit Obana." Her eyes snapped open, her gaze direct and unremorseful. "So I killed him. Anything would be better than letting him hurt her. Mom's sister will take care of her now. She's safe. And I- well, I had no choice. I had to leave." She stared at him with surprising frankness. "I never thought- never dreamed- that I'd find you again. Even as she said this, she knew it was a lie, of sorts. She had dreamed of seeing Itachi again, and had dreamed of it often. But she had never thought that it would actually happen.

As for Itachi-after he left the Village Hidden in Leaves, he pushed all of his emotions so far away that he couldn't feel anything. Not love, or guilt, or loss. He couldn't feel anything except for the two emotions that kept his heart beating and kept him alive: hatred and anger. That was all that was left to him now. "Yeah," he echoed tonelessly. "I never expected to see you again either."

Uncertainly, Kumiko stepped closer. When he made no move to stop her, she walked even closer, until she was standing directly before him. "What has happened to you," she asked in a whisper, cupping his face in her hands. His pale skin was cold and unresponsive to her touch. Memories flashed through Kumiko's mind and she leaned toward Itachi. She paused, just seconds before their lips would have touched, and glanced at his face. He seemed aware and detached, as if none of this really mattered. Kumiko closed the gap between them with resolve. His lips, those full sensual lips, that had once kissed her with such fervor and warmth and passion, were now cold and unmoving beneath her own. She pulled away with a sigh an answered her own question. "A lot."

Itachi felt all this, heard the words, but was unmoved by it. He felt nothing. _Nothing_, he reminded himself as he watched Kumiko turn away. _I feel nothing for anyone. Nothing._

* * *

**I promised a longer chapter and I delivered. Anyway, I don't remember if I cleared this up or not, but Kumiko used to be (Note the past tense) Itachi's girlfriend/soul mate. Understand? But after the whole clan-killing thing, he left because he felt it would be better for her. Obviously, he was wrong. As we all know, things got worse for her. The main question here is "Will they get back together?" Time will tell. **

**Oh, something else. No guarantees on a happy ending here. Sorry all you 'happily-ever-after' people. This one may not work out this way. shrugs regretfully Not a lot I can do. I write what my muse directs.**

**Anyway, review. If you reviewed my earlier chapters-thank you. It means bunches. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to point something out before we get to far into this story. I'm not very knowledgeable about Itachi and the Akatsuki. I mostly just know what my friends tell me. I never could get my hands on any manga past like number 9 and I can't watch the anime. Thus, most on my info comes from number one Itachi fan-girl and Shikamaro's twin (sorry for butchering that, Ashie). Some things I make up. A lot of things I embellish to fit my needs. If any of this doesn't make sense to you, let me know and I will do my best to rectify the situation. Thanks for sticking with me this far. This story has really been moving along at a incredible rate. I imagine that it could be over quickly, which is both sad and fun at the same time. I kind of think that this could be a shorter story than most but at least it will have a (I hope) satisfying end. I have already pretty much plotted out my basic story line, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Same old, same old. I own a picture of Larry the Cucumber singing the pregnant kitty song (also know as "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps") that Ashley and Reilly (though I imagine Her Majesty, Reilly the Queen of Randomness did most of the work) colored for me. GO VEGGIE TALES!!!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Pain hurried over before Kumiko could leave. "Itachi," he said simply, preferring to keep things direct. "Kisame has been reassigned to another team. Kumiko will now be your teammate. Yu will be receiving a new mission tomorrow. Enjoy your day off." Pain turned away and was gone before either one could protest.

Kumiko turned to face Itachi. "So... we're partners?"

He nodded slowly. "It seems that way." Itachi knew that this was Kisame's way of getting back at him for challenging him. Under normal circumstances, this would not have bothered him at all but since he was already struggling with controlling his emotions, he didn't want to spend every waking minute with her. Kumiko, on the other hand wasn't sure about how she felt about the new team assignment. She wanted to be with Itachi, of course--the old Itachi, her Itachi. She wanted the Itachi that had held her and kissed her and loved her all those years ago. The new Itachi was cold and unfeeling; he was almost hollow. He was an empty husk of a man that didn't care. They turned to face one another, each lost in their own thoughts. Kumiko's were of the past- all the times they had shared; Itachi's were of the future and how he was going to maintain his emotional distance. Neither one wanted to be in that situation but, yet, neither could think of a way or reason to ask for another change.

Kuniko was the first to speak, her voice tiny against their immense silence. "Umm... what do we do now?"

Itachi turned away from her and shrugged. "I have to go." He walked away before Kumiko could stop him. She was let to watch his receding back and his long black ponytail swish thorough the foliage as he disappeared. Kumiko stood uncertainly, trying to decide what to do next. She didn't know that Itachi was watching her from his perch in the treetops. She didn't know that he, himself, was thinking about her and all the things they had once shared. Already, his carefully constructed emotional distance, his walls, were crumbling. Itachi would never have admitted it and denied it completely, even to himself but it was true. His walls were falling and it would only be a matter of time before they were completely destroyed. Once that happened, Itachi would have no choice but to allow Kumiko in-- to let her get close to him again.

Itachi avoid Kumiko for the rest of the day, inventing excuses to leave whenever she came near. It wasn't until that night when they were settling down to sleep that she finally cornered him. "Itachi, I wanted to thank you again." She brushed her shaggy, side-swept bangs away from her face and glanced up at him shyly, which was an odd gesture, considering their past.

"No thanks are necessary," he said, turning away as if looking for someone or something. "I was growing tired of Kisame's pranks. It was time someone stopped him."

Kumiko smiled up at him. "But you went out of your way to help me. Not everyone would have done that."

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really. Don't mention it." She was working so hard to make him seem like the good guy, like the knight that had saved her from the blue-skinned dragon. He didn't want her to do that- it made it too hard to keep his distance. If she were to keep this up, she would obsessed with him in a matter of weeks- if not days. Itachi didn't want to work with someone who was infatuated with him.

Kumiko noticed his eye-roll and turned away. "Well, good-night." If Itachi had been watching her, he would have seen the hurt written so clearly on her face. The truth of the matter was that he just didn't care enough to notice. So he went to sleep without knowing just how much he had Hurt Kumiko. That is not to say, however, that his sleep was peaceful. Who would be able to get a good night's sleep with the knowledge that they had killed their entire clan, save one person? Itachi was often plagued with nightmares of that fateful day. This dream, like most, was centered around his younger brother- the only person Itachi had spared that awful day. He had tried to end it, truly he had. But in the end, he couldn't bring himself to make that final, life-ending motion. Itachi couldn't forget the hatred in Sasuke's eyes and how he had swore he would avenge the Uchiha clan.

Itachi woke drenched in a cold sweat that stuck his hair to his face and neck in sticky strands. He sat up, chest heaving, and looked around to see if anyone else was awake enough to be aware of him. To he relief- or what would have been relief if he let himself feel emotions- everyone else was in various stages of sleep that left them unaware He hadn't woke anyone. He stood and quickly strode off into the forest, the only place where he could find solace and solitude.

* * *

**Right, you know the drill. Read, review. Read review. Read review. Read review. Get the hang of it? I know, pretty simple, right? I heart each and everyone one of you who might have read this (although I heart you more if you review!!! goofy smile) Thanks again.**

**Anyway, this story really starts moving in the next chapter. I hope it pans out like I want it to. If it does, it will be amazing. If it doesn't then maybe it'll still be mediocre. **

**Ashie---You don't even understand!!!! :)**

**Just so you know, Kumiko means "eternal beautiful child" and Obana means "little flower".**

**Thanks to Lulu, for reading this and editing for me. I am officially a bad typer… **


	5. Chapter 5

**MmKay guys, I just realized that I probably don't need to put a disclaimer on my chapters anymore. (When did fan fiction change that little detail?) But I enjoy creating declaimers, so I will continue to do so. If you don't like it, you don't have to read them. Understand?**

**I've been getting some ideas from buddies at school and my own personal brain about songs for my chapters. If you have a song or quote that seems to fit my chapter, let me know and I might just mention it. Right now, the list of songs for chapters are as follows:**

**Prologue: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**Monster by Skillet (suggested by Emily)**

**Chapter One: Never Enough by Epica (suggest by Emily)**

**Chapter Two: Misguided Ghosts By Paramore**

**Chapter Three: Poison by Tarja (suggested by Emily)**

**Chapter Four: Hero by Skillet**

**Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace**

**More are to come soon. I think.**

**Right, so I just got back from Resurrection 2010...I have decided that if Justin Lookadoo continues to speak at Resurrection, they will have to change the name to CCADDA--that is, "Christian Convention for Attention Deficit Disorder Americans". We get more ADD every years. Seriously...oh, bunny rabbit!!!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own...blah, blah....I do however own a cool. new furry pink hat that I bought in Gatlinburg while I was at Resurrection. It's warm and just plain awesome!!******

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Four

Itachi returned before dawn broke and was ready to receive the new mission. Pain addressed him and Kumiko as briefly as possible, explaining only the most important details. He preferred to allow the ninjas to be creative when carrying out their jobs; they were more likely to do their job right that way. Immediately after Pain left, the duo set out. Their mission: to catch one of the Nine Tailed Beasts that had been reported to be near Konohagakure. Kumiko felt that this was a bit soon to be village but remained silent on this thought. Itachi just wanted to get the mission over and get back to the Akatsuki base as quickly as possible.

They had traveled quite a distance in complete silence before Itachi halted. "Quiet.," he said, holding one hand up. "We're being followed." They both stopped moving and listened intently for any sign that they were being followed. Kumiko had just about written it off, as paranoia when she heard the rustle of leaves in the nearby foliage. The white coloring of a masked face became visible through the leaves. Itachi stiffened momentarily, then shifted into a fighting stance. "It's Anbu."

Kumiko's eyes widened. She had heard of the power of the Anbu and the extreme lengths they went through to catch rogues....like her. Not just catch either; catch and kill was what they did best. As soon as the first Anbu, its mask's features close to hat of a panda, realized that it had been detected, it jumped from its hiding place toward Itachi. The double-edged, dual katanas clasped tightly in its hands swung in lethal arches as it neared them. Itachi pushed Kumiko behind him and faced the attack head on. Opting to fight hand-to-hand, he drew his own katana and leapt at the panda masked attacker. They met with a clash in mid-air as Kumiko watched, horrified. The Anbu let out a loud, keening cry that would draw the attention of any other Anbu that was nearby. Kumiko recognized this fact and reached into her bag to pluck a handful shuriken. Another Anbu, this one with a mask of sheer black with a single white line down the center, joined the fight and was immediately pelted by Kumiko's shuriken, which were laced around a blast of chakra. That Anbu fell to the ground but was soon back to its feet as yet another Anbu joined the battle.

Without thinking, Kumiko and Itachi fell into the old fighting routine they had developed when they were partners, and friends, and lovers all those years before. They moved fluidly together, their backs only inches apart, as they fought the Anbu more effectively than anyone had for many years. To watch them, one would think that they were performing a complex. well-rehearsed dance. They automatically moved to cover any hole left in their collective guard when the other moved. Together, Itachi and Kumiko were an incredible fighting machine. Itachi, in a moment of desperation, attempted a move that they had never used before. They had been perfecting it when he had left, and neither had thought about it since until this point. He dropped down to one knee and reached over his shoulder to grip Kumiko's wrists. He pulled them over his body, ducking to avoid her flip as she leapt over him. Her foot connected squarely with the panda-masked Anbu and no one in the immediate area could mistake the crunch of bones as anything but what it was. The dying Anbu gave one last wheezing breath then fell silent. Both Itachi and Kumiko began to fight with renewed effort. They could do this.

It all came down to the last Anbu. Her mask had long since been destroyed and fell away to reveal a young, delicate face. Her features hardened when she realized the grimness of her situation. She was determine to kill these two or die trying. Itachi and Kumiko closed in on her, Itachi's katana at the ready for a quick, humane kill. As he near her, she took a deep breath and rushed toward him, striking him in the chest with the small dagger she had kept hidden until this point. With that done, and her dagger imbedded in Itachi's chest, she didn't even flinch as his katana whistled toward her in one final, deadly motion. Itachi watched the Anbu die then pulled the dagger from his chest. He felt no pain as the wound began to bleed and he quickly covered it with his cloak.

"Are you okay?" Kumiko asked gently, her face clouded with concern.

"Yes." He walked away from the battle area, with Kumiko following behind. She didn't truly grasp the extent of his wound until they went about a hundred yards into the forest. Itachi weaved once on his feet before his knees buckled as he fell to the ground. Kumiko barely caught him, her own body hardly able to support the weight of his much heavier one after such an intense battle. She managed to pull him a few feet and prop him up against a tree.

"Itachi? Itachi," Kumiko whispered desperately, noting how his open eyes where glazed over with pain. "What is it?"

"My chest." He grimaced. "It's worse than I thought."

Kumiko saw the blood trickling down the front of his cloak and pulled it open. She gasped when she saw the open wound so close to his beating heart. Itachi grimaced again and hissed in a painful breath as she cut his shirt open to allow her to see the wound better. "Okay, Itachi. Look at me, okay? Itachi." Kumiko caught his gaze and held it. "I'm going to put pressure on it to try to stop the bleed, understand? Try to stay with me. This will hurt." With those words, she took a piece of his shredded shirt and pressed it down on he wound as hard as she could manage. Itachi bit his lip to contain the pained noise in his throat that would distract Kumiko as she pressed harder against his chest. Itachi took in one more shuddering, painful breath before he sank into the blessed realm of darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well...cliffy!!! Sorry guys (or girls...?) but it was a natural stopping point. If you review, I might be persuaded to put up a new chapter sooner, although updates will probably be very spastic from here on out because of school and homework and craziness. It's second semester, you know, and my Spanish teacher had really been hounding us. I mean, homework out the wazoo. But, I digress.**

**Randomly, I had an Amp today, blue if anybody cares. Ashley, Emily, and Lexie, you remember this? I just sipped on it between classes and kept it in my locker, so it lasted me most of the day (least till lunch). That's pretty much the only reason I'm typing this now. And I was on the phone with Ashley (and Rikki, or maybe it was Lily, or Sapphire?) and I type when I'm on the phone. It's my thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm back.**

**Many thanks for anyone who reviewed my story. Last count, as of January 21, 2010 , I had twelve reviews, eight of which were not by friends of mine at school who are obligated to review (I will go all ninja on them if they don't review...). Means bunches to me if you take enough time to review. Also, as off last count, I had 230 hits on my story. WHOOT!!! Hopefully, with my anonymous blocker thing off, I will receive more reviews from of people who have been reading but not reviewing because they're too lazy to log on or (cough, cough, Emily) have forgotten their password, or don't have an account (hint, hint) . But seriously, thanks if you have taken time to review, or add my to your favorites, or alerts, or just taken the time to read this faithfully. People who do that make me feel like I'm doing something that is worthwhile, and that other people enjoy. I get to contribute to society (and not by paying taxes.........).**

**I realized that my song list on my last chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to. I forgot that Fanfiction doesn't carry tabs over when you upload your chapter. But...oh, well...hopefully you could figure out what I meant. Anyway the song for this chapter is "Falls Apart" by Thousand Foot Krutch (recommended by Emily). Again, if you have any songs that might go with my chapters....hit me up. I'd like that.**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My friends and I own a plan to kidnap the members of Three Days Grace and James Lafferty from off stage.(Why would James Lafferty be on stage with Three Days Grace?)*****

* * *

Chapter Five

Kumiko sat beside Itachi, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest ad he slept. The stab wound on his chest had finally stopped bleeding and Kumiko had bandaged it and other smaller wounds on his arms and torso. They had been hiding for just over twenty-four hours and Itachi had been sleeping for most of that times. Kumiko was bordering exhaustion from both the fight and being on watch for an entire day. Itachi stirred and opened his eyes. "Kumiko," he whispered, his voice cracked and dry.

"Itachi," She sighed in relief. "Here. Drink this." She held a water-filled flask to his lips as he sipped. "How do you feel?"

He sat up slowly, clutching his chest. "Better. It's sore but I think I'll be okay." The wound hurt worse than he was letting on. The pain ripped through him and pounded in his head. But he would never tell her.

"Good." Kumiko closed her eyes briefly. "I was worried."

Itachi surveyed her tired face, noting the dark circles and sallow complexion. "Kumiko, you need to rest. I have a feeling that you have been awake this entire time."

Kumiko nodded. "You needed the rest. Besides, I was to worried to sleep."

"Well, I'm...basically...okay," he lied. "You need to sleep. I can watch for a while." Itachi brushed her hair out of her face, an action so intimate and achingly familiar that it startled them both.

Kumiko turned away in shock. "Yeah, I guess I do need to sleep."

She began to lie down on the ground but paused. Itachi countered her question before she could ask it. "Yes, I'll be okay. You need to sleep." Kumiko sighed and stretched out beside Itachi's reclined form. Exhaustion overtook her the very second she closed her eyes and she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Itachi leaned back against a tree, watching her. It was a familiar scene to him, from when he still lived in Konha. Often after a fight with her father, Kumiko would retreat to Itachi's arms and eventually fall asleep under his watch. Itachi shifted closer to her and gently ran one finger down her cheek. It had been so long since he had touched anyone that it came as a sort of shock to his system. He had forgotten how her skin, warm and smooth and soft under his. Kumiko sighed, a tiny, little contented sound, as she moved closer to him in her sleep. Itachi held perfectly still, daring not even to breathe for fear of waking her as she rested her head against his aching ribcage. Once she appeared to have slipped into an even deeper sleep, Itachi breathed out a low whoosh of breath. Once upon a time, the two of them had been completely comfortable like this: Itachi sitting or lying down and Kumiko resting her head lightly against his stomach or ribcage. But that, like any other semblance of a normal life, had disappeared when Itachi had- he forced himself to think the words- had killed his clan.

For the first time since that day six years earlier, Itachi truly let himself grieve. Later, looking back on that moment, he wasn't sure what had caused that sudden break in his emotional boundaries. Maybe it was his painful injury. Maybe it was the girl at his side. Maybe it was the warm summer breeze ruffling his hair. Maybe it was some mixture of all of these. Whatever the reason or reasons, it was on that warm early summer day that Itachi Uchiha, hardened criminal and murder, began to cry.

He wasn't even aware of it at first, until he saw the tears dropping off his chin onto Kumiko's dark hair. When Itachi had been ordered to kill his clan, his heart broke. When that happened, he had two choices: he could face the pain and guilt head-on, or, he could lock it away, lock away everything and feel nothing. He chose to feel nothing. For six long years, he had been empty and numb, and by-stander of his own life. And, now that he could feel again, all he could feel was the pain and guilt. It was like an animal attacking him, tearing him apart, adding to the physical pain his body was already feeling. Everything around him, everything he could see or hear or touch or taste or smell, had a new, razor-sharp clarity to it. Everything was new and painful. Bu it was better than nothing.

Slowly, the guilt subsided- it would never go away completely but it would shrink and hide in the recesses of his mind- and Itachi began to feel other emotions again. Such as love, for the brave, strong, beautiful creature asleep at his side. She had faced the same decisions as he had, and she had made the other choice. She had kept living life the way it was meant to be lived. Itachi knew them, as Kumiko had always known, that she had never stopped loving him. Never.

It was only then that he realized that, deep down, he had never truly stopped loving her either.

Once he realized that fact, everything fell into place. He had blocked out his emotions because he hadn't waned to face all his loss. And he, as all would agree, had lost everything. Lost everything at his own hands; he had destroyed it all. He didn't want to face the knowledge that he was like a disease, a fire, destroying everything he touched. Everything he cared about. His clan, his life, Kumiko's life, Sasuke's life. He had, if not destroyed each one single handedly, had a part to play the downfall of each one. Countless lives and been irreversibly changes, or ended all-together by his own hands.

He was destruction.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is both eventful and not at the same time. One major thing obviously just happened...Itachi's big breakthrough. Whoot! He can feel again. But it's not as easy as it seems, trust me. He and Kumiko both still have some major issues to work out. `Specially in chapter eight...whew boy! That was intense. But... off track. Also, this last paragraph is basically Itachi's thoughts. I thought about putting it in italics and using "I" as thoughts, but it just didn't sound right either so...I left it this way.**

**Anyway, reviews are liked, loved even. Reviews made me and Itachi very happy. If you review he may just sneak out of your computer and watch _you_ sleep while he has another breakthrough. Okay, well, that sounded _waaayyy_ cooler in my head than what it does now...**

**Oh, well.**

**Goodbye and thanks.**

**P.S.--If you hadn't guessed already, Sasuke is the boy in the Prologue. Itachi is the man. The event is the killing of the Uchiha clan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know. Long time between updates. But... with school and everything, I don't get as much time to type as I'd like. The only reason this one is being typed is because I have a snow day today. Basically, I have nothing else to do.**

**The songs for this chapter are "Desperate" by Decyfer Down (Suggested by Emily) and "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Also, we have three songs that basically fit the entire story: "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday (suggested by Ashley) and "I Wish I Had an Angel" by Nightwish (suggested by Emily).**

**This chapter is mostly fluff, but it is fluff with a purpose. Basically. And short to boot. It could probably have been put up with the last chapter but...it wasn't. Oh, well.**

******Disclaimer: I only own an Itachi sharing schedule with Emily....I get to have him on Friday nights...******

* * *

Chapter 6 

Hours later Kumiko woke to Itachi's hand stroking her hair, smoothing it along her back. She blinked slowly and let out a long drowsy sigh before she realized where she was. Her head was against Itachi's side, her face buried in his ribcage and her arm flung across his waist. The very second she realized how she was laying, she jumped away. Blood rushed to her face, turning it a blazing red color as she blushed and stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I just...I mean, I-"

Itachi cut her off with a genuine smile, his first in years. "It's okay. Really."

Kumiko was too flustered to fully comprehend what he had just said and the tone in which he had said it. "Let me look at your bandage," she said, rising up on her knees to lean over his chest.

The wound was only slightly better, although the blood around it had dried an angry black color. Kumiko poured a small amount of their remaining water onto a piece of fabric ripped from the sleeve of her shirt and used it to wash away the dried blood as gently as possible. In spite of her best efforts, Itachi still winced and hissed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but it has to be done. We need to get you back to the base soon. You could get an infection."

Itachi waited until she finished to take her hand in his. "Kumiko, I need to tell you something happened to me today." She was shocked by the amount of emotion in his voice and listened to his story in a stunned silence. "I realized that it was a waste for me to push everything away. To push you away. I let myself really feel for the first since...since that day. And I've decided that I like feeling things. And Kumiko, sweet, sweet Kumiko, I love you. I always have, always will."

Kumiko, surprised and uncertain, pulled her hand out of his grip. "Itachi, we need to get back. You're still not well."

Itachi could see the confusion on Kumiko's face and knew that she didn't comprehend what he had just said. He waited until she had helped him to his feet to cup her chin in his hand. "Kumiko, listen to me. I love you. Always and forever. You have to believe me." She looked away, hurt by what she thought was him patronizing her. He saw the hurt in her eyes and felt the pang of remorse that he had hurt her, even if by accident. "Kumiko." His voice was low and husky. "Kumiko, please." When she didn't reply, Itachi subtly tightened his grip on her chin and crushed his lips to hers.

Kumiko tensed immediately, shocked by Itachi's actions. One his arms slipped around her waist, his other hand gently stroking her face with his thumb. He was kissing her the way he used to, with the dame kind of emotion he used to. Kumiko realized this and relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck and toying with the leather strap holding his hair back. It came untied and his hair fell cascading over his shoulder and down his back in a thick black curtain. Itachi traced her spine with his fingers, up to her shoulder-blades and back again, causing her lips to part under his in a blissful sigh. "Itachi..." The word was muffled but the reason for it was clear: the sheer joy and pleasure Kumiko found at Itachi's touch.

He felt a thrill go through his body at the sound of that one tiny word rolling of her tongue, and couldn't resist the urge to slip his own tongue between her soft, inviting lips. He touched her tongue lightly with his then pulled back to gauge her reaction. Kumiko's eyes were closed and she leaned blindly into Itachi. To her, this was the realization of some fantastical dream. This was what she had wanted for so long. Without thinking, Kumiko took his face in her hands and pulled his lips back down to hers. When they pulled away, breathing hard, lips swollen and red from their kisses, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. It was then that Kumiko said the two words that summed up the entire situation.

"You're back."

* * *

**Okay, so, this chapter is basically one big make-out scene. Whoops. Didn't realized this until I typed it. When I wrote it originally, it seemed so much longer and so much less...fluffy. *shrugs with indifference* Oh, well. Make-out scenes with Itachi are fun, right? While, truly I know this wasn't much of a make-out, this is probably the hottest this one will get. This story is not going to get any more physical that this. Focus on emotions. Right.**

**Reviews are better than making out in the woods with Itachi. Just kidding! JUST KIDDING! Please, please, please don't sacrifice me to Jashin for suggesting that. *Begs shamelessly***

**P.S. This was actually written five days ago but, due to issues with the phone line and internet, I was unable to post until today. Hope it's enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for hanging in there with me for this long, all you faithful readers. As of February 9, 2010 I had 28 reviews and 618 (count them 618) reviews. I almost had an attack when I read those stats. People thought I was crazy. *gives hugs all around***

**The songs for this chapter are "love and hate (on and on)" by Disciple, recommended by the one and only happy emo chick, number one Itachi fan-girl, and "Dead in the Water" by Hawthorne Heights as recommended by Ashie. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Although, I do wish I owned Itachi *fan-girl squeal*... heh... ******

* * *

Chapter Seven

"You're back." Kumiko whispered the words, her voice soft with awe and emotion, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes," Itachi replied as he stroked her features. "I'm back. I'm really back. And I'm never going to leave you again. Never. I swear."

She her arms around his neck and let her face fall against his shoulder. "I believe you," she whispered, stroking his neck and hair gently. "I believe you." She took Itachi's face in her hands and pulled his gaze to hers. "I love you, too."

Itachi smiled-another true, genuine smile. "It's so relieving to hear you say that."

Kumiko sighed softly, "I hate to ruin the mood but.... we really need to get back. You could get an infection. I would hate to lose you again."

Itachi nodded. "Let's go."

It took them much longer to return than it had for them to reach the confrontation area. Itachi tried to be independent and strong but leaned heavily on Kumiko for support. He was still weak, from both blood loss and fatigue and his chest was still aching much more than he was telling and it was beginning to show in his face and his gait. During the journey, which was luckily uneventful, they conversed as they hadn't in many years. They began by talking about easy, light topics and eventually reached deeper, more somber subjects. And the one subject that had stood silently between them the entire time.

"My brother?" Itachi inquired. He had been fighting with that question for quite some time, trying to decide if and how he should ask it. "How is he?"

Kumiko sighed. "Well, that's not an easy question. He has succeed by village standards and is possibly the most gifted student at his level. Actually, last I heard, he had officially became a ninja and was working under Hatake Kakashi, Sharingon Kakashi. He _should _be a happy guy. But he isn't; everything he does, he does with revenge in mind. He hates you with a passion. He can't understand why you kill- did what you did. And, I," she said, looking away. "I can't say that I do either."

"Don't understand," Itachi growled from between clenched teeth. "How could you not understand? I had no choice, no options. My hands were tied."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Then it hit Itachi, like a bolt of lightning: other than the Hokage and himself , no one knew the true reason that the revered, prodigy product of the Uchiha clan had become a mass murder. He turned to face Kumiko and gripped her shoulders. "Listen to me, and listen closely. I didn't choose to kill my clan. I had no choice. The Uchiha clan was plotting to take over the Leaf Village and I was ordered by the Hokage to kill them. Either I did it or someone else would. I was the most reasonable option, because I knew them. I couldn't kill Sasuke. He was an innocent child. I used-am using-his hatred of me to give him something to live for. Because of his drive for vengeance, he won't give up at anything. He'll do anything that might allow him to kill me. It's that drive that kept him from giving up all those years ago. That's the only thing I could do for him." Itachi released a long, shuddering breath. When he spoke again, his voice was broken and mournful. "He'd never believe it, but I really do love my baby brother. I want him to be happy. I....did....everything...I could. And it wasn't enough." Itachi's eyes closed and a single tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm like a disease, a monster, destroying everything I touch and hurting everyone I love. I'm no good. All I do is destroy. And I can't stop myself."

"No. Never say that." Kumiko turned to Itachi and took his face in her hands. His eyes remained closed and his body was slack with despair. "All you've ever done is make my life better. You were there when I needed you. You made me feel safe and protected and loved when I felt like no one cared." She swallowed hard, gathering courage, and continued, "If it hadn't been for you, I would have died back then. I would have given up, and let him beat me to death. And, if that wouldn't work, I would have killed myself. You kept me going." It took a lot for Kumiko to make this confession because it was a fact that she rarely admitted to anyone, including herself. "I came here-to the Akatsuki-firstly, because I had nowhere else to go. But the truth ism I had hoped to find you again and learn what really happened that day."

Itachi's eyes opened slowly. "What do you mean? That I was the only reason that you didn't kill yourself back then?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Kumiko turned Itachi's face to hers to look into his onyx-colored eyes. "and it's true. More than true. I wouldn't be telling you if it wasn't."

He wasn't silent for a minute, digesting this new information. Kumiko used this opportunity to grasp Itachi's hand and begin walking again. Soon, they began to see sign that hey were nearing the Akatsuki base. as if the very structure itself was stealing his energy, Itachi's footstep grew slower and heavier as he began to rely to Kumiko more and more. Finally, as they reached the last couple of yard before safety, Itachi look Kumiko and is the eyes and whispered tow words, "I'm sorry." Once he was said those words, he collasped into a crumpled heap.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Another cliffie. Guess you have to wait on the next chapter, which trust me, is a doozie. Angst out the wazoo. But, look on the bright side, because I think I may never go back to school again based on all these snow days and the pile of snow outside my window, I will probably type up Chapter Eight and put it up tomorrow or possibly today... depends on what else I can do while I'm stuck in my house. I'm going stir crazy! I thought I would never say this but I miss school. **

**Reviews make me type faster.**

**Looking back on it, I should definitely combined this chapter and Chapter Six...oh, well, it's too late now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I know. It's a two-fer day. No school which means that I have nothing to do. So, I shall type and write all day. *beams at all* And watch the snow. **

**The songs for this chapter are "Last Resort" by Papa Roach and "Here I Stand" by Madina Lake both suggested by Ashley. Also, I personally believe that "Pain" by Three Days Grace fits as well.**

**This chapter is where is all come to a head. It's very angst-y and I'm genuinely sorry if this bothers you in any way, but this was the only way to exploit their issues and, by doing so, be able to resolve them. This chapter is the reason I distance myself emotionally from my characters. I would have felt even worse about this chapter if I didn't. I have worried for days about this chapter and how it would be received. If you enjoy it, please let me know, If you don't, please be gentle when you tell me.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Itachi, however, can own me anytime...******

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Itachi!" Kumiko's cry pierced the silent forest. "Itachi! Someone, help!" His collapse, this time, seemed so much more serious and final than the one prior. The words he had said had sounded conclusive. Kumiko knelt beside Itachi. "Itachi, please. Wake up."

A figure appeared and sprinted toward Kumiko and Itachi. It was Pain and he dropped into a crouch beside Itachi. "What happened?"

"We ran into Anbu on our way to Konohagurke. We had no choice but to fight them. The last one stabbed Itachi just before he killed her. We were coming back here to get the injury taken care of. He walked to here and just collapsed. What do we do?" Kumiko wrung her hands nervously.

Pain pulled Itachi's cloak open to reveal his bare torso, covered only by the bandages made of torn shirt. "It's bad. We need to get him to Kakuzu and Sasori. They may be able to help him." Pain turned to Kumiko. "Help me carry him in."

With a strength that surprised herself, Kumiko helped Pain lift Itachi and carry him inside. Once inside, Sasori and Kakuzu took over. Kumiko wanted to stay nearby but was forbidden to by Pain. She paced nervously around the small room she was in, lost in thought. "He can't leave me now. I just found him, the real him. He loves me again. Itachi, you promised you would never leave me. Never! You promised!" Anger rose in her chest, boiling the blood in her veins. In one swift, violent motion, she spun and slammed her fist into the wall. Her mind barely registered the pain as she punched and wall again and again. When she stopped, finally, her knuckles were scraped and bloody. Kumiko stared at her hand blankly as the pain slowly meandered along her nerve passages to her brain. Once it registered, she bore it silently.

Anger was better than despair.

External pain was better than internal.

Anything was better than worry and fear.

As Kumiko made these realizations, Sasori and Kakuzu entered the room. Pain joined them only moments later. "How is he?" She asked nervously. When she had left, Itachi had been unconscious. His skin had been clammy and cold, more drained of color than usual.

The trio looked at each other briefly, then back to Kumiko. "Well," Sasori began slowly. "He'll be okay, mostly. It will take some time for him to heal completely. The knife blade grazed his heart. That caused some....complications."

"What do you mean 'complications'?" Kumiko asked, her voice tiny and scared.

"We mean that it could cause him to heal slower. His heart probably won't quite the same now. He'll still be able to go on missions bit... he'll have to be extra careful. His heart will be more fragile than before." Kakuzu said, shooting Kumiko a sympathetic look. "In addition, poison entered his body. It's possible that the kunai was poisoned. I was able to draw most of it out of his bloodstream. What remains won't kill him but may further elongate the healing process."

"But...he'll be okay....right?"

"Kumiko.... he shouldn't have survived this long. The only thing that got him here was his will to live." Pain's solemn face made Kumiko's heart skip a beat in fear. "He wanted to get here alive. He wanted to live. We've done all we can and he should be okay. But, in the end, it comes down to his will. If he doesn't want to go on, he will not get better. It he wants to live, nothing will stop him. Itachi is strong. He can beat this."

This was possibly the most motivational speech any of those present had heard Pain say. It had the desired effect; Kumiko stood straighter and squared her jaw. "What can I do to help him?"

"Give him something to live for. Be there. He may not know it, or admit it, but he needs you."

"Umm..." Kumiko hesitated. "Can I go see him now?"

"Yes," Pain led her to the room where Itachi was. "He's in there. Go to him. Remember something to live for."

Kumiko took a deep breath and entered he room alone. Itachi was stretched out on a bed, hands clasped across his stomach. His lanky torso was covered only by a large bandage that crossed his chest. His eyes, their black contrasting with his pale skin, stared up at the ceiling. He heard Kumiko enter, but didn't look up at her; he was far too busy wallowing in self-pity. He heard Kumiko whisper his name but didn't acknowledge it. For so long, Itachi had relied on his physical strength to get by. Now, with his injury, he couldn't do anything. The poison had disrupted his chakra flow; he was defenseless now.

"Itachi?" Kumiko brushed Itachi's hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?" He clenched his teeth and didn't respond. "Itachi?" He closed his eyes and remained silent. Kumiko sighed; she could feel Itachi slipping away again. Just when she had found him, he was escaping back into the realm of emotional emptiness. And there was nothing she could do about it. "Itachi, I don't know what to say." She looked away, up toward the ceiling. "I wish it had been me. I wish I had been stabbed." She touched his face, gently tracing the line of his jaw, before she turned away.

Before she took as much as tow steps, Itachi's hand closed around her wrist. "Don't say that. Never say that."

"Well, it's true!" She yelled. "I wish I were the one lying there not you. It's my fault. I should never have come here." Kumiko looked away, blinking back tears. "I should have just stayed in Konoha and faced the consequences of what I've done. I should go. You just rest." She turned away and whispered three last words before disappearing from the room. "I love you."

When Itachi realized what had just happened, she sat up in spite of the incredible pain in his chest. "Wait! Kumiko, please! Wait! Don't go!" His please had no effect, however, because Kumiko was too far gone. She only heard the faintest of noises and didn't stop to investigate it; she continued walking out, not pausing until she reached Pain.

"Did you make a breakthrough," he asked, stopping her with a single look.

Kumiko's laugh was harsh and grating. "No. He just laid there. Didn't say but six words, when he bothered to speak at all. He doesn't care. He's going to leave me again! I can't help him." She spun away, tears streaming down her face. "I can't even help myself!" She pushed past Pain and ran out until she felt the breeze whipping around her. Clouds had gathered in the sky, granting the area an ominous sensation. Anger and heartbreak and a shredding, aching pain filled Kumiko's tiny body as she sank to the ground. Sobs racked through her, although the sound was drown out by a log roll of thunder that fairly shook the ground.

"Everything I love disappears. I can never hold on to anyone I care about. I give and I give, and they take and take. Then, when I've given everything, they leave. He promised he wouldn't leave but his spirit is already gone." Kumiko's eyes opened, her green eyes flat and empty, as she tightened her grip on the kunai in her hand, which she hadn't realized she had pulled out. Time slowed as she examined the glittering, razor-sharp blade. Slowly, oh so slowly, she held the cold metal to her arm, beside the neat rows of faded scars.

It had been so long since she had allowed herself to release her emotions in that manner. Before Itachi, she had used it as an outlet to escape the pain left over for her father. She had stopped, once she grew to love Itachi and be loved by him in return. When he had went away, with no warning or explanation, the pain was too great. She had started cutting again. That time she quit for Obana; her sister had found her one day with the wounds still bleeding. The shock and confusion on the face of the seven year-old had been enough for her stop.

But now...she had no one to care, no one to stop her. The heavens opened up and the rain began to pour down as the sharp, cool blade sliced into her skin.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffie, but not really. I apologize for both the faux cliffie and the angst. I wish there had been another way but there wasn't. I fought it as long as I could. This was the only path I could find that worked.**

**Kumiko suffers from abandonment issues. They started with her father, who abandoned her emotionally from a young age. She was abandoned by Itachi when he left after the Uchiha clan murders. She was abandoned by her mother when her mother died. She found Itachi, only to be abandoned emotionally by him twice. Somewhere inside of her is that scared little girl who only wants to be accepted, to have people love her. Cutting is her way of letting that girl out. Or, maybe keeping her inside.**

**Review please. I want to know what you thought of this chapter. It had mixed reviews among my friends at school who read ahead of you all and I'm curious to see how it did out in the real world. Thanks for sticking with me, Itachi, and Kumiko this long and I hope you will stick around a while longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First thing, before we actually get into this chapter. I am neither condoning nor condemning cutting and cutters. It merely fit into my story in a way that was honest and true to my character. That's all. So, just to be clear, I am not saying that cutting is cool or something to be used in lieu of actually dealing with issues. It is NOT a good idea. It is dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. DO NOT CUT. That is the bottom line.**

**Now, that we have that out of the way; I would like to inform you all that my updates will most definitely return to their old spastic format. Yay *sarcasm*. Hope you didn't get to use to my near daily updates when I didn't have school for over a week because of the snow. It won't happen very often. I also want to thank you all for your support during my last chapter. I was a bit nervous about the response I would get from it. You all seemed to handle it well. Thank you mucho.**

**The songs for his chapter are: "We Sleep Forever" by Aiden (possibly suggested by Ashley. I'm not actually sure. Either her or Emily), "Red Sam" by Flyleaf (suggest definitely by Ashley) and "Rescue Me" by Tokio Hotel, suggest by yours truly.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That said, I realize that I do not want to own him. He would be a bit much for me to handle. He's too ADD.******

**To recap, we left Kumiko out in a rainstorm, cutting her wrists to escape the pain of Itachi abandoning her emotionally again. Itachi is in the Akatsuki base with a massive chest wound from a fight with Anbu. That is where we pick back up.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Nine (or Ten according to the Fanfiction label)

Thunder rumbled, echoing through the cavernous rooms of the Akatsuki base. Itachi, who had slipped into sleep after Kumiko left, was waking from a feverish dream. He had seen Kumiko holding a sharp-edged kunai, drenched in rain. Blood, thinned by the downpour, ran down her upraised arm. Slowly, a smile crossed her face as her eyes closed and she crumbled to the ground. Her grip on the slender knife loosened and it fell from her hand onto the muddy grass. Itachi sat bolt upright, the bandages putting pressure on his chest. "Kumiko!"

His cry drew the attention of Kakuzu, who rushed into his room. "What is it?"

"Kumiko," he panted, his chest heaving painfully. "Find her. Please. She's hurt herself. Stop her."

Kakuzu touched Itachi's forehead with the back of his hand. "Itachi, your fever is pretty high. You just had a fever-induced nightmare. She's fine."

Itachi pushed him away. "If_ you_ don't go find her_, I _will." He tried to stand, but Kakuzu pushed him back.

"Okay. I'll go find her for you. Just don't try to get up." Kakuzu left the room and began to search for Kumiko. He met Pain in the tall passageway and stopped him. "Excuse me, Pain-sama?" He waited until Pain acknowledged him with a look to continue. "Have you seen Kumiko? Itachi is convinced hat she's hurt. I though maybe if I could get her and take her to him, then he'd calm down."

Pain stared out into space, thoughtfully toying with one of his many piercings. "I saw her right after she spoke with Itachi. She seemed very upset and ran outside." He paused, then looked Kakuzu in the eye. "You don't suppose...?"

"Hurry. We need to find her."

They rushed outside, into the thunderstorm. The downpour made a curtain of water so thick that hey almost didn't Kumiko's crumbled form lying in a muddy puddle of blood and rainwater. "Kakuzu, over here! It's her!" They ran to her side. Kumiko's pulse, when it was checked, was steady but faint. Her arm was still oozing red blood and a ghost of a smile was fixed on her unconscious face.

Kakuzu scooped Kumiko's limp, light body into his arms. "We need to get her inside. Get Sasori. He can help." All sense of decorum and hierarchy had been abandoned when they had found her; all that mattered was getting Kumiko safe.

When Kumiko awoke, her head swimmy and pounding, her mouth dry was disoriented. Itachi was watching, from the bed beside her, and saw her open her eyes. "Kumiko?" He whispered, "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kumiko looked over at him slowly, trying to determine where she was and how she had arrived there. "Where... am...I," she asked haltingly.

"In the infirmary. I...had a dream that you'd hurt yourself. Pain and Kakuzu found you out in the storm and brought you back here." Itachi paused momentarily, then continued, "Kumiko, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kumiko's memory of what had led up to this moment was returning piece by piece. She remembered being outside... she hurt, hurt so much.... her knife... the thunder... rain, pouring, pounding rain.... blood...then blessed darkness... she had felt peaceful at last. She raised her right arm, which was bandaged at the wrist.

"Why," Itachi asked. "Why did you do it?"

Kumiko closed her left hand around her other wrist. She couldn't explain; he didn't understand. No one understood. "It's something I had to do."

"But why? I don't understand."

She turned away, rolling onto her side with her back to him. She cradled her injured arm to her chest. It ached with a steady, throbbing pain that was both horrible and delicious to her. "You don't need to."

"Kumiko...Kumiko, look at me. Please." Itachi's pleas had no effect on Kumiko, who closed her eyes and tried to block him out. Itachi half sat up and tried to touch her shoulder but their beds were too far apart and he could only grasp desperately at air. Finally he gave up and relaxed back onto the pillows. His eyes closed and he fell into another feverish sleep. Kumiko rolled over when she heard his first whimper. His face was flushed and troubled, his brows furrowed. He shook his head slightly and another sad whisper escaped his throat.

Kumiko sat up slowly, her exhaustion and blood loss making her mind fuzzy and her head spin. She leaned over and tried to calm Itachi. When she realized that wouldn't be able to reach him, she swung her legs off the bed and rose to her feet. She swayed drunkenly once before making her way to his side. Her shaking hand gently stroked Itachi's silky hair out of his face and of this sweat covered brow as he trembled. He calmed slightly at her touch but continued to shift restlessly in his sleep. "Itachi, there's nothing to forgive. Nothing." Her lips formed the words three times before it became an audible statement. It didn't matter that it wasn't true. She would have said anything to calm her sleeping lover.

Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his sleeping body. "Don't leave..." he mumbled, his voice barely understandable.

Kumiko stood there, torn between her urge to leave, to just run away from everything, and the desire to comfort the only man she had ever loved. The only man she had ever trusted. Finally, she crawled onto the bed with him, snuggling into his shoulder as he held her. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to e deep, even pace. In moments they both were peaceful and quiet in their sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. No resolutions in this chapter. Next chapter shall address some of their issue, which they may not even have known that they had. Something else I realized, lots of sleep. But, the way I see it, they both are suffering from blood loss, and exhaustion (physical, mental, and emotional), and Itachi has a massive fever. These will knock anyone out at random points. In addition, this last scene of the two of them cuddling was just too cute to pass up. I needed a hint of fluff after all that angst.**

**Please review. `Cuz reviews are better than... well, I was going to say 'than sharing a bed with Itachi' but that might cause a rebellion and I don't want my readers to mutiny. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Itachi. That actually sounds like fun... *fangirl squeal* Whew... I think I got lost in a daydream again guys... sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The songs for this chapter are "Believe" by Skillet and "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park (recommended by Ashley). **

**I am also putting up another story today. "Crimson Orchid" for all of you who might want to check it out. I like it if you would.**

******Disclaimer: I do not Naruto. I do however own some really cute bows for my hair that I bought in the baby section at Wal-Mart.******

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Eleven by Fanfiction)**

Kakuzu entered the room and saw the pair cuddled on the narrow bed. Itachi's arms were wrapped tightly around Kumiko's slender waist and her face was pressed into his shoulder. They both seemed peaceful. Kakuzu half-smiled as he tiptoed from the room with a little chuckle. The noise woke Itachi, who was surprised to see Kumiko beside him. He pulled away slightly, wincing as the bandage pulled at his chest. He stroked her hair off her face, noting how relaxed it looked as she sighed and nuzzled into his hand. So much had happened to her in her life and it showed in her waking face. It showed in the way she looked at people, the way she warily studied her environment and everyone in it. She protected herself against everyone and everything. That was a trait Itachi could admire.

Itachi pulled her close again, kissing the top of her head. Her long, black hair was silky and soft under his touch as he fisted his hand in it, releasing it almost as quickly. Kumiko inhaled deeply, snuggling closer to his chest. Her arm snaked around his waist, gripping his shoulder. A shockwave of pain ripped through Itachi as Kumiko pulled at his shoulder in his sleep and he bit his lip to keep back a groan of agony. Kumiko stilled, allowing Itachi to relax as well. He stroked gently down her arm until he touched the rough fabric covering her self-inflicted wounds. Oh, Kumiko. Why? Why did you feel like you had to do this? What could I have done to stop you? Can I help you now? What do I do?" His whisper was barely audible, am ere hint of sound in the otherwise silent room.

Kumiko's head turned. "Why did you leave me?" Her eyes opened as she woke.

"I'm right here, sweetie. I didn't go anywhere." Itachi stroked her hair gently, turning her face up to his.

They locked gazes; Itachi's black eyes trying to decipher the look in Kumiko's desperate green ones. "No. I mean before. Why did you leave me?" She propped herself up on one elbow to allow her to see his face better. "Why didn't you tell me? I though we trusted each other." Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "I thought you loved me."

Itachi wiped the tears from her face, only to have them replaced by more. Kumiko didn't try to hide them, awaiting his answer. "Oh, Kumiko. I had to leave. I had destroyed everything. I couldn't stay."

"That's not what I asked. I want to know why you left _me_. You could have told me. Do you know what it was like for me? Everyone said you were a cold-blooded killer, a murder. I couldn't believe that but still.... I had nothing else to believe. I didn't know where you were, or why you left, or even if you were alive."

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be best if I just left. I thought that you'd be able to go on with your life without me. You deserved- deserve- someone better than me. You deserve someone who can be there for you emotionally. You deserve someone who can love you the way you deserve. I can't do that." Itachi sighed and raked his finger through his hair. "I'm too broken to love you right. You deserve more."

Kumiko cupped Itachi's face, her slim little hands turning his face up to hers. "Itachi, you're all I ever wanted. I'm broken too, you know. We can help put each other back together." She brushed her lips lightly against his. "We can heal together. We can complete each other. You're all I'll ever need. As long, as I have you, I'll be happy. I love you."

Itachi smiled a smiled that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Kumiko, I love you too. I just hope that you're right. I hope I can give you what you need. I wouldn't be able to stand it if...if you did it again. Especially if it was my fault." Itachi gripped her slender wrist tightly in his hand, causing her fresh cuts to ache more. She winced and tried to pull away but Itachi's grip was too solid so she only succeed in causing her arm to hurt worse. The throb spread up her arm and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed the pain. Itachi saw this, or saw something in her eyes. "What is it," He asked, referring to the strange light in her eyes. He unconsciously tightening his fist around her already throbbing arm.

Another wave of light pain shot up Kumiko's limp and a tiny guttural sound rose in her throat. "My arm," she whimpered. "You're hurting it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly as he released her arm.

"No. It's okay. Really," she assured him as she, herself, gripped the bandaged limb tightly. It _was _okay. She had enjoyed the pain. She had wanted more. Kumiko shook her head sharply once to refocus her mind. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers along his collarbone, where a lightweight necklace lay against his skin. "Remember when I got you that necklace?"

"Yeah. It was my birthday."

"I was so scared that you wouldn't like it." Kumiko leaned against Itachi, letting his body support most of her weight.

"I've never taken it off," he admitted, his voice a mere whisper in her ear.

"Really?" Kumiko turned her head to look into his face. "You've never taken it off?"

"Nope," he replied, brushing her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it. "Not once."

Kumiko pulled Itachi's face down to her, meeting his eagerly, greedily even. She ran her hands along his flat stomach, tracing the lines formed by his prominent six-pack. Her hands slid up his chest as he deepened the kiss, pressing against the wide bandage that covered his wounded chest. Itachi hissed in pain and flinched away. "Ow!" He pushed Kumiko's hands away from his chest. "Gosh. Easy, tiger. You wounds may not hurt much, but mine do. Be gentle. I'm still pretty sore."

"I'm sorry," Kumiko said, pulling away. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. Just...be easy. I'm in pain here." He looked at Kumiko. "Do they have any estimated on how long my recovery should take?"

As if in response to his question, Sasori entered the room. "How are we this morning, you two?" He asked, smiling at their closeness.

"So, it _is_ morning," Itachi asked. "We really can't tell from here. I feel like I'm in a coffin."

Kumiko shook her head. "Ignore him please. He gets grumpy if he isn't exposed to sunlight regularly. Which is a good reason for you to hurry up and get up a room with a window."

"Us," Itachi looking up into Kumiko's shining green eyes as Sasori watched, amused and a bit baffled at the exchange.

"Yes," she said, planting a light kiss on his nose. "Us."

* * *

**Please review. Review are almost better than Itachi's necklace. Almost mind you, not quite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back. The beginning includes a small time skip. I toyed with the idea of writing it all out but it just didn't work out right. This story should only by a few more chapters long. I'm planning to have a nice round fifteen chapters. That is subject to change (I could possibly have a chapter or two more depending on my moods and my muse.)**

**The songs for this chapter are "All I Need" by Within Temptation and "Without You" by Three Days Grace. Both were recommended by the wonderful Number one Itachi fangirl.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of. I only wish that I could have Itachi tied up in my closet...heh. Imagine all the fun that could lead to..-fangirl squeal-******

* * *

Chapter Eleven (Twelve)

About a month passed as Itachi and Kumiko healed, physically and emotionally, and it was the best month either could remember. It may not have been perfect but then, they had never liked perfect. They didn't need perfect; they had each other. Little did they know that it could not last; happiness is fleeting.

They were walking slowly through the peaceful forest, hand-on-hand. They had cast aside their ninja headbands and Akatsuki cloaks for the day; the only signs of the pair's identity was the red and black ring each was wearing. They paused under a large cherry tree and Itachi cupped Kumiko's chin in his hand and turned her face up to his. He kissed her lips lightly and pulled back with a smile. He started to lean in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sound of Pain clearing his throat behind them. "Itachi, Kumiko, how are the two of you?"

Kumiko's eyes narrowed; she knew that this was not an idle question. "Good. Why?"

"Well," Pain sighed, "There is a mission that is perfect for the two of you. If you're up to it."

"And it is?" Itachi asked, wrapping a protective arm around Kumiko's soft, slender waist.

"An assassination. A prominent Konoha business man had hired us to kill his business rival. I want the two of you to kill both of them. They know too much about us and our organization. They both need to be dispatched. As both of you once held very high positions in the ranks of Leaf Ninja. you two will be the most likely to get n, get the job done, and get out safely and in a timely manner."

Kumiko and Itachi shared a glance that was an entire conversation. When Itachi looked back to Pain, his eyes had shifted from deep onyx to Sharingan scarlet. "We accept."

Pain smiled. "You leave tomorrow morning."

"We'll be ready."

"Good," Pain said, before he disappeared in a whoosh of gray smoke.

"Always with the dramatics," Kumiko said, waving her hands before her. "Was that really necessary."

Itachi glanced down at her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can always decline this mission and leave the Akatsuki for good. We could find a little place up in the mountains where we could be alone. No one would know who Uchiha Itachi and Saromi Kumiko are. We could start over."

Kumiko shook her head. "Itachi, no. Being a ninja is too important to you. I cannot ask you to give that up for me. Besides, being a ninja is important to me too. I worked so hard to earn that headband; I can't just throw it away."

Itachi nodded and smiled before pressing his flawless lips to hers. "Somehow I thought you might say that. Part of me had hoped you would."

"You know me well." Kumiko smiled and grasped Itachi's much larger hand in her own. "I guess our vacation is over. It was fun while it lasted."

"Wasn't it though?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They left before daybreak the next morning, traveling through the foliage at an incredible pace. They had made it nearly half-way to the regal village of Konohagurke when Itachi was forced to stop. He doubled over, rubbing his chest above his heart and panting. "I'm losing it," he said breathlessly. 'I'm going to have to set my headband aside soon. My heart just won't let me do this."

Kumiko halted beside him. "Oh, you won't have to do that. You've just have to restrengthen you're body. This mission is a good start. Besides, we needed to stop about now anyway. We need to eat."

"Okay. You're right. This will help build my stamina up." Itachi didn't really believe these words, and neither did Kumiko, but it helped to just say them- even if they weren't true.

It was nearly dusk when the pair arrived on the outskirts of town. They settled down for the night on a hill overlooking the Village Hidden in Leaves to await the perfect moment to attack. Kumiko offered to take the first watch, allowing Itachi some much needed rest. He stretched on the grassy space before a large tree as Kumiko climbed into its tall branches. From her perch in the limbs, she could watch him rest as she surveyed the surrounding area. The sun set as Kumiko sat there, unmoving. She crouched there, vigilantly watching, until the moon, at the apex of its cycle, rose high into the sky. Then she leapt down from the massive plant, stretching out the muscles stiffened by her position and lack of motion. "Itachi," she whispered, shaking him gently, "Itachi, wake up. It's your turn to take watch."

Itachi took up toe position in the branches, as Kumiko lay on the grass in the warmth left over by Itachi's body. She fell asleep almost instantly, exhausting for the day's hard travels. When Itachi woke her, hours later, the moon had not yet set. It was the stillest part of the day, when the night was over and the day had not yet begun. This was the best hour for attack.

"Kumiko. Wake up. It is time." Once she rose from the ground, Itachi pulled her into his arms. "Remember, no matter what happens, I love you." He kissed her, long and hard. When he pulled away, his eyes had shifted from their usual black to a dangerous crimson color. "Let's go."

The pair snuck unnoticed into the dark, empty streets of Konoha. They walked down the deserted alleyways as silently and unnoticed as ghosts. Their dark cloaks blended into the shadows, making them look like living shades as they neared the residence of their first target. They found an open window on the first floor of the man's huge mansion that allowed them to enter unnoticed. Itachi led the way up the massive stairwell, toward the room that they hoped was the master bedroom. The house was dark and quiet with only the moonlight streaming in through a large picture window to light the hallway as Itachi stopped at the doors to the bedroom. He turned toward Kumiko, his Sharingan looking almost demonic in the blackness. "We have to do this quickly. We want to be gone before anyone notices that he is missing or dead. Understood?"

Kumiko nodded, far too nervous to speak. She pulled her kunai out and gripped it tightly as Itachi opened the door. The man inside was awake, cowering underneath the sheets. His eyes were wide with fear for his life. He sighed in resignation when he saw the Sharingan; he knew that his life was over. "Uchiha... Itachi..." he said softly. "you've come to kill me haven't you?" Itachi nodded, not speaking. The man's eyes strayed to Kumiko's face. "Saromi Kumiko. I knew your father. He was a good man. It's sad- his life was cut short at the height of his glory-by his own daughter, no less." Kumiko's expression didn't change but she tightened her fist around her kunai. She was ready to kill this man now.

Itachi stayed her motion with one hand, which he rested against her wrist. "Now, there are two ways this can go: it can be over fast, or you can die very slowly. We'll leave the decision up to you. Will you fight us, or will this go simply?"

The man bowed his head. "Just do it quietly. Don't wake my son. he just graduated from the Academy today. He's asleep in the next room."

"Fine then. Be silent. He will die if you fight us." Itachi gestured toward Kumiko. "Go ahead."

She moved toward their intended target, tilting her kunai so that it would glint in the moonlight. Its sharp edge pressed against his jugular. Kumiko leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "My father was not a 'good man'. He beat me every single day of life. He deserved to die." With those words, she drug her knife blade across his throat, severing that vital vein with a single, swift motion that spilt his lifeblood onto the bed. Kumiko pulled her kunai away and wiped the blade clean on the sheet. The next kill was even easier. Itachi entered the room while the victim was asleep and slit his throat before he ever woke. They left the village as silently as they had entered. Their get-away was complete.

* * *

**Just so you all know, as a spoiler, their get-away isn't actually as clean and complete as they think. It gets very hairy in the next chapter. So, please, stick around and read it too, when ever it gets posted. Depending on the weather it could get posted tomorrow or Saturday.**

**Please review. Reviews are better than...I can't think of anything that's not something to do Itachi, and as we all know, anything to do with Itachi is definitely better than reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

This is another long, intense chapter. I hope you all will forgive me for my inability to write battle scenes. I try but they're not my forte. WARNING!!!! If you are a crier get some tissues. This is a tear jerker.

The songs for this chapter are: "Dead Wrong" by the Fray (recommended by Ashley), "Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet, "Break My Fall" by Breaking Benjamin, "Andante Affuetteioso" (which is a musical piece of violin and piano) (recommended by Emily), "All I Wanted" by Paramore and "One Day Too Late" and "Never Surrender" both by Skillet (recommended by yours truly, Kan-Can). Also, a song that describes how Kumiko was before she was with Itachi is "Last Night" by Skillet. Itachi and Kumiko's song is "Without You" by Three Days Grace. Kumiko feelings for Itachi are described by Three Days Grace's song "Time Of Dying". Those were all suggested by Emily.

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yes, we all know. I do, however, own most of the contents of this chapter, although Emily did help me out of the finer points of fight scenes. Many thanks, imouto-san.****

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Kumiko and Itachi raced through the forest, unaware that they were being followed. Little did they know that the whole assignment had been a set-up so that the Village Hidden in Leaves could capture at least one member of the Akatsuki, to interrogate them. If they could capture even on member, they would be able to learn about the organization. Kumiko and Itachi had been tracked from the first moment they had entered the first mansion. And now, with a hidden group of shinobi and Anbu close on their heels, their run was nearly over. They had reached the same clearing that had held witness to their previous battle with another group of Anbu. This was where the ambush would occur.

Kumiko and Itachi entered the open clearing, unaware of the Anbu ambush in front of them and the chasing shinobi behind them. They paused for a moment to regroup and catch their breath, only to be surprised by Anbu leaping into sight from every direction. They were surrounded. Kumiko blinked and edged closer to Itachi. "Itachi..." Kumiko whimpered, overwhelmed by the sheer number of ninja surrounding them.

"I know." He said, surveying the clearing. "Stay calm. We can do this." He quickly weaved a series of hands signs to create a fireball jutsu that instantly killed several for the Anbu in front of them, opening a path that Itachi pushed Kumiko through. He turned, tossing an exploding paper bomb onto the ground as they made their escape. They both heard the bomb explode as the foliage began to blur around them. _That had to have killed several more. _Itachi could sense the chakra of the ambushes as the two fleeing Akatsuki members moved faster. Several of the chakra signatures fell behind as Kumiko and Itachi dodged tree branches, Soon only a few Anbu were able to keep pace with them. Itachi stopped, with Kumiko by his side, both to ready to fight. They were faced with five Anbu, who were armed to the teeth and battle-ready. Itachi and Kumiko needed to defeat these five quickly, before the others, who had lost the trail, could find them.

One of the Anbu, the one who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward, drawing his katana. "Uchiha... Itachi... S-ranked criminal... responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Saromi... Kumiko... also an S-ranked criminal... left the Leaf after murdering her father in cold blood."

"Are you going to quote records all day or are you going to fight?" Itachi's cold voice soared across the clearing and he closed his eyes. When they reopened, his eyes glowed with the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Don't look at his eyes," the Anbu leader exclaimed. "If you do, you're done."

Itachi bit back a growl of frustration, Word had gotten around fast about the power of his Mangekyo. All five Anbu had their attention on Itachi; they didn't notice Kumiko weaving hand signs until it was too late. "He's not the only one who can cast genjutsu," she whispered to herself as she cast the jutsu on the Anbu nearest to her, who's mask was white with only a black swirl across both cheekbones.

The Anbu swayed once of his feet, then straightened. He drew a kunai and turned to the masked figure beside him. His comrade had no time to react as the first Anbu, the white-masked one, stabbed him, the kunai sinking to the hilt in his back. The dying Anbu looked up to see his long-time friend standing over his body, looking on with cold eyes. That was the last thing he would see. Kumiko released the genjutsu before the Anbu could fight his way out of it. This all happened before any of the other three Anbu knew what was happening. The freshly released white-masked Anbu glanced down in shock at his murdered friend. He would never remember what he had experienced in the genjutsu to cause him to kill his partner. The leader, who had been watching Itachi closely, glanced down at saw his dead teammate. His eyes widened behind his mask, which was nearly pure white with only tiny black rings around the eyes. "What the...??" He looked around wildly, trying to find the killer. His now three person team stood silently, awaiting the signal to attack. He finally leveled his katana with Itachi. "Today you die." He turned it toward Kumiko as well. "Toady you both die." His blade glittered in the light of the rising sun as the remaining member of his team prepared to attack.

Itachi and Kumiko both tensed, ready to make what could be their final stand. The Anbu leader leapt forward, his katana clashing against Itachi's kunai. A second Anbu, with a mask that looked like a spotted cat, advanced toward Kumiko, weaving the hands signs for a summoning jutsu. Several Kunai and shuriken appeared in midair, poised to pierce Kumiko's body. She countered the attack with a chakra shield that, in spite of it thinness and lack of strength, proved to be enough to lessen the momentum of the attack. Most of the weapons fell short of their target and the ones that did touch her body, barely grazed her flesh. Kumiko retaliated by throwing her kunai at her attacker. The blade struck him dead center in his chest, reaching his heart in a moment. He fell to the ground, one last breath expelling for his open mouth. The fight was now three against two; the odds were looking better.

*~*~*~*~*

"And then there was one," Itachi said, advancing toward the Anbu captain The captain looked down, surveying the dead bodies of his team.

"It's not over yet," he hissed, his chest heaving. "You die here, Uchiha Itachi."

"No," Kumiko said from behind him. "You die here." She struck at the captain with her bloodied kunai, just missing his throat as he dodge away. The Anbu turned at leapt at her, his katana whistling through the air. Itachi appeared between them, his eyes locking onto the Anbu's. The Anbu fell to his knees as the Tsukuyomi took effect. "Itachi..." Kumiko whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off. "I'm okay." He clutched his chest, a cough rising through his body.

"No, you're not." She watched him closely, afraid that the used of his Mangekyo would prove too much for his heart. "It takes so much out of you..."

"I'm okay." He said again, not meeting her gaze. His eyes were once again dark black, his Sharingan worn and tired.

"No, you're not." This time the voice belonged to the Anbu, who was shaking off the effects of the Tsukuyomi. He flung a poison-laced shuriken toward Itachi, expending his last little bit of chakra and energy, effectively ending his own life. "Not for long."

Itachi watched as the shuriken grew closer, to weak to more away, to weak to care. Kumiko pushed him out of the way, allowing the shuriken to imbed itself in her skin. She crashed to the ground, gravely wounded and bleeding freely. The desperation of watching his lover safe his life and risk her own in the process lent Itachi strength, and he slit the throat of the Anbu captain before turning to Kumiko. He crouched beside her, cradling her head in his lap. "Kumiko. Kumiko, honey. Don't go. Stay with me."

Her eyelids fluttered open weakly, revealing glazed, and tired green eyes. "It's too late, Itachi. You're safe. That's all that matters."

"No," Itachi whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. "I need you. Don't leave me."

Kumiko smiled weakly. "Itachi, you're strong. Stronger than you think. you can make it without me. Live for me." She reached up shakily to stroke his face. "I'll never leave you. Not truly. I'll always be with you. Nothing can separate us. Not even death."

Itachi covered her hand with his own, holding it to his cheek. "Kumiko..."

"Shh," she interrupted him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled gently and her eyes closed for the last time. "Goodbye..." she exhaled one final breath before her broken body fell limp in Itachi's arms.

* * *

Yeah. I know. I cried too. I was writing this in lunch at school and everyone thought I was crazy, bent over my paper, getting all teary-eyed. This was the unhappy ending that I mentioned back in chapter something-or-the-other. Not to say that this is the ending. `Cause it's not. This story will have a nice round fifteen chapters (which will actually show up as sixteen on Fanfiction due to my Prologue). Then it will be over.

Please review when you get done crying please. Reviews are better than tissues.


	14. Chapter 14

**The songs for this chapter are "Comatose" by Skillet, "Broken" by 12 Stones, "World So Cold" and "Break" by Three Days Grace, "Frozen" by Within Temptation (recommended by Emily), "Black Balloon" by The GooGoo Dolls, and "Lucy" by Skillet (recommended by Ashley).**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own.. a copy of the newest Three days Grace CD "Life Starts Now".******

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The sun rose high in the sky as Itachi sat there, holding the cold body of his lover. He had long since stopped crying, his tears drying up inside of him. He felt empty and incomplete; he would never feel whole again in this lifetime. Finally, when the sun was directly overhead, he set about his next task: building a pyre to burn Kumiko's body. He collected fallen tree limbs and leaves and piled them into a massive pyramid. Slowly, with an aching body and spirit, he laid Kumiko's dead frame on the top of the pyre after removing her Akatsuki cloak and red-and-black ring. He found a long match in his cloak and lit the wood with it. He stepped back, the heat flushing his face as he watched the flames destroy what was left of Kumiko.

He thought back on the life they had had together as he stood in the heat. They had met young, been the best of friends at the Academy. As they grew older, their friendship had developed into something so much deeper. She had been everything to him. She had been the air he breathed, the food he ate, the water he drank, and the light that lit his way. Now that she was gone, he was wondering alone in the dark, gasping for breath, hungry and thirsty. He was nothing without her. He contemplated ending it, ending everything, just to be with her. Even thoughts of his plans for Sasuke were barely enough to occupy his mind. His thoughts went to Kumiko and her last words, her last wishes: _"Live for me. I'll never leave you. Not truly. I'll always be with you. Nothing can separate us. Not even death." _He dropped to his knees, clutching at his head, as sobs wee ripped from his throat. He wanted to give up but... he knew that he had to carry on. If not for himself, or for Sasuke, then for Kumiko. She deserved that much. Itachi forced himself to rise to his feet, gritting his teeth against the physical and emotional pain of his heart. He would close himself off again- emotions were a dangerous thing for a ninja to possess. Emotions gave a foot hold to the enemy, gave them something to strike at. To love was foolish, but to show other that you loved and to show what you loved--that was suicidal. But, Itachi realized, the love, the experiences, everything- it was all worth the pain of the loss.

_...'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all..._

Itachi turned away from the pyre, now reduced to mere ashes and faintly glowing embers, after collecting a handful of the still warm ashes. _"...I'll always be with you. Nothing can separate us. Not even death..." _He tucked the ashes into the cloak and touched the necklace circling his throat. She had been right; nothing would ever separate them. They would be together again soon. He clutched his cloak tighter around himself and began to walk back toward the Akatsuki base. It would be a long, lonely journey.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Another tear-jerker. And short to boot. But you as me readers will have to forgive me. It was really was necessary to have this separate from both the previous chapter and next chapter. Only two more chapters after this one so we are almost done.**

**Please review. I need it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The songs for this chapter are "Already Over" by Red, "Andante Affuettuioso" (recommended by Emily), "One Last Breath" by Creed (recommended by Ashley), and "Riot" by Three Days Grace (recommended by myself).**

**This chapter is Sasuke and Itachi's final fight. For those of you that haven't seem, or read this, Sasuke has been following Itachi for sometime. Finally, he catches up to him and they fight. At the point this chapter picks up, Itachi had already tried using the Tsukuyomi on Sasuke only to have him break free. Itachi lets Sasuke think that he is after Sasuke's eyes, although he isn't. Itachi's ultimate plan is to bestow his ocular powers upon Sasuke before he dies. Sasuke is unaware of this, which is how Itachi wants it. When this chapter begins, Itachi and Sasuke are both using their fireball jutsus. Sasuke's is beginning to overpower Itachi's. Again, for the record, this is not my idea or my work. It all belongs to the owner of Naruto.**

****** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I really own his chapter. This chapter is the work of the very talented Kishimoto-sama. I have merely taken his words and drawings and adapted them to a story format. Again, I repeat that this is not my own work Don't sue me please -begs from knees-.******

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Jut as Sasuke's fireball jutsu was beginning to overpower Itachi's, Itachi closed his eye and blood began to leak through the lid. _Amaterasu..._ Black flames, said to come straight from the pits of hell, combusted against Sasuke's fireball. Amaterasu fire, once unleashed upon its targets, would never stop burning- not until its target was destroyed or it was called off by the wielder. Even if the target was another fire. The fireball was turned to ashes almost instantly. Once the fireball was extinguished, Itachi targeted Sasuke with the Amaterasu. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, unable to move as the Amaterasu overwhelmed him. Itachi called the flames off of Sasuke as he neared. He bent down, preparing to pull his brother up, only to find that Sasuke was not there. He had used the art of substitution to escape and was now watching Itachi from below. Itachi fell to his knees, coughing up blood and pressing his hand to his eyes. His vision wavered momentarily as another wave of pain washed over his body. He knew he didn't have long left. His life would be over within a matter of hours, if not minutes. Which how he wanted it. Sasuke began to weave hand signs, preparing a jutsu that he hoped would completely turn the tide of this fight. _Fire Style! Art of Dragon Flame!_ Itachi gasped in shock, as the enormous dragon's head made completely of fire neared him. He twisted away, narrowly dodging the jutsu, landing at the edge of the now gaping hole opened by Sasuke's jutsu. His right eye was foggy and clouded, aching with a barely bearable pain. Sasuke lifted his gaze to Itachi's panting, crouching form. "That Amaterasu..." Sasuke said as his knees buckled, "took a lot out of you, eh?" The curse mark receded from his body, returning his skin and hair to their normal color. "This will probably be my last jutsu."

Itachi roe slightly, addressing his baby brother. "The Sharingon can asses chakra. Stop bluffing... I can see that you're out of chakra. You used Orochimaru-style art of substitution to evade my Amaterasu... you're skillful but you used too much chakra."

"Yeah, I don't have any chakra left...I used it up on that fire-style jutsu..." The corners Sasuke's mouth quirked up into a tiny smile. "But...do you really think I would come here to kill you unprepared? It only lasts an instant... just like the Amaterasu, it can not be blocked or evaded. Now...you wanted it. so here it is...!...your death..." Clouds gathered overhead as Sasuke spoke and it began to rain. The water drenched both brothers, the cold rain water dripping down into their field of vision. A long, loud roll of thunder shook the ground as lighting flashed. Itachi realized what Sasuke was planning and accepted it; it was an interesting idea, for sure, but not one to bother him unduly. Besides, he had a few tricks left as well.

Sasuke curled his fingers slightly, gathering electrical energy in his palm leapt from the hole, so that he was the same level as Itachi. "This jutsu guides the lighting strike down from the heavens... in short, I merely direct its power toward you. This jutsu is Kirin." The air crackled with electric energy, as Sasuke lifted his chin. "Be gone with the thunder clap..." Sasuke lifted his palm toward Itachi, directing the energy at him.

When the air cleared, Itachi was lying limp, face-down on the ground. Sasuke let his eyes slip back to their regular black. "It's... done...," he whispered, falling to his knees. "It's finally over...!"

"Is this...the death you had imagined for me...?" Itachi's ld voice floated to Sasuke.

Anger swept over Sasuke as the curse mark covered his body. "How dare you!!" He shouted as Itachi rose slowly his feet , blood dripping from his mouth.

"If I hadn't this, I would have been dead," Itachi said, as something rose up behind him. It looked like the skeleton of a huge person. It continued to rise, towering over Itachi as he spoke. "You really _have _gotten stronger...Sasuke...This time I shall show you my final trunp card..._The Susano'o._"

"...Susano'o..." Sasuke whispered, breathing hard.

"The one other jutsu that took root in my eyes.. once both the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu were awakened. Sasuke...is that t for your jutsu...? If you've got anything else hidden up your sleeve...now's your last chance to play it... for here it comes for real..." The clouds began to part, allowing the sun to show through, as Itachi spoke. The figure behind him began to be covered in, first muscle and sinew, then skin, until it began to look like a man. A man with long fangs and jewel centered in his forehead.

A deep pain overcame Sasuke accompanying the voice Orchimaru in his head. _...I can give it to you...I can lend you power..._ Sasuke tore at his curse mark, wishing the pain would just stop. _Don't you need me...dear Sasuke..?_ Sasuke collapsed to his knees, steadying himself with one hand. _I thought you wanted to take revenge on Itachi? Now...release me! Release my power...so you can fulfill you dream..._ Sasuke collapsed to the ground, unable to stand as snake heads began to grow out of his body.

"Judging by the feel of it, this is Orchimaru's art of the eight-headed serpent..." Itachi began to walk forward calmly, slowly, letting the Susano'o fight the serpent for him. The Susano'o severed seven of the eight heads and the last remaining head reared up. "...Finally, it emerges..." Itachi said softly, eyeing the last head.

The last snake opened its mouth, revealing a laughing Orchimaru, who coughed up a long sword. "This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Thanks to you, Sasuke's repressing chakra is gone! Now I can take over the child's body and...eh?" He coughed, surprised as the Susano'o stabbed him.

"Well, Sasuke...what next?" Itachi asked, a small smile gracing his bloodied lips.

Orchimaru began to laugh again. "Heh, heh...You think such a puny attack can take the likes of me down..." He stopped suddenly when he realized that the attack was stronger than he had thought. "This sword! Is it...the Totsuka blade?" He was, of course, referring to the legendary spirit blade, that was said to seal away those it pierces into a genjutsu world of drunken stupor for all time. "Itachi...you had it...?" His voice faded away as he was sealed into the spirit sword, into the genjutsu.

The snakes disappeared and Itachi looked at Sasuke. Sweat dripped down his face, mixing with the blood. "This is it...Sasuke." Itachi began to walk forward slowly, his body bent and raked with coughs. The corners of his lips turned up, adding to his ruse. "Your eyes are mine. I think I'll take my time to retrieve them." He began to walk toward Sasuke, only to be stopped by an incredible pain in his chest. He fell to his knees, coughing up more blood. His life was close to the end. He would not leave this place alive. Sasuke pulled an exploding kunai out of his bag and flung it at Itachi. The Susano'o blocked the attack as Itachi began to walk toward Sasuke. Sasuke was desperate now, willing to do anything to save his life and his eyes.

"NO!" He shouted, summoning more exploding kunai, which the Susano'o repelled.

"They're my eyes...mine..." Itachi said, reaching for Sasuke. Sasuke backed away, only to find that there was a wall at his back. There was no escape route for him.

Itachi's hand reached closer and closer, nearing Sasuke's eye. Then, at the last second, his fingers veered away and tapped the center of Sasuke's forehead as he so many times in their childhoods. Itachi could feel the cold darkness seeping into his limbs and his vision fading to black. Yet, he could not find it in himself to regret any of the decisions that had brought him here. He was happy in his death. His body fell forward, his fingers leaving bloody trails down Sasuke's stunned face.

"Sorry, Sasuke..." He whispered, his voice barely audible even to himself. "This is it." There would be not 'later' or 'next time' as he had so often said in the past. This was it for Itachi. And, just as the death of a phoenix signals the rebirth of another, so would Itachi's death serve to raise his brother. Soon Itachi would be joining his mother and his father. Joining all his cousins and childhood friends. Joining Kumiko. He collapsed completely onto the ground as the welcome darkness of death overwhelmed him.

* * *

**Another teary chapter. This, again, is not my own work for the most part. I only changed the format and the medium of the passage to fit my needs.**

**Please review. Only one more chapter to go.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter of "Tattered Wings, Twisted Halo". This is a bittersweet moment for me because I have spent so much time on this story and...it's like watching my baby grow up and go off to college. It's on it own now.**

**The song for this chapter is: "Looking Up" by Paramours. _"things are looking up oh finally.."_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

I hope heaven is a beautiful place.

I hope that Itachi and my sister are happy there.

Just a few years ago, I found a letter from Kumiko, dated the day she died. It was brief, written while she was keeping watch that night. Itachi found it in her cloak after her death and added to it before sending it to me. It told everything, what my sister had done for him and how she had sacrificed her life for his.

The letter explained everything, beginning with our father's murder and ending with Itachi's plan for Sasuke. The words my sister had written still haunt me: "_Obana, never let anything stop you. Nothing can stand in your way. You can do whatever you set out to do. Let your loves guide you and when you find the one you're supposed to love for the rest of life, never let go. Remember, Obana, that I've always loved you and always will. I tried to do what was best for you-always. Please forgive my mistakes. _

_Love, your sister, Kumiko"_

After reading the letter and witnessing their unbreakable, timeless love, I felt I had to archive their story. They did not disappear silently into the night.

They did not die in vain.

Their sacrifices did not go unnoticed.

They shall live on, through these writings and through the children I will one day have and my children's children.

Their story shall be told.

My name is Saromi Obana. My sister was rouge0ninja Saromi Kumiko, lover to the infamous Uchiha Itachi. Do not disregard this tale as mere fiction and set it aside.

This is my sister's story and it is all true.

_End_

* * *

**Yes, It is over officially. No, I will not write a sequel. I'm bad with sequels. You can decide for yourself what happened to Obana.**

**I want to thank the people that made this possible: Emily, for introducing me to Naruto and, most importantly Uchiha Itachi. Ashy, thanks for reading and telling my it was great even when it wasn't and giving me great songs for my chapters. Lexie, thanks for introducing me to fan-fiction and writing. Lulu-thanks for reading and being enthusiastic about "Tattered Wings". Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, most of who's names I cannot remember or spell off the top for my head but will try: Believing in Tomorrow, Penuchi, GrimmjowSchiffer. Now, I know that there is more but I do not have the brain capacity to remember. Nor do I have the motivation to look and write them down. But thanks none the less.**

**Please review one last time for me, and Itachi, and Kumiko, and Obana.**


End file.
